


GOOD HAIKYUU FICS

by Just_Here_For_The_Ships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_For_The_Ships/pseuds/Just_Here_For_The_Ships
Summary: Just good fics about my children
Kudos: 2





	GOOD HAIKYUU FICS

Levyaku “From Russia with Lev” by indi_go: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2859818

“Winky Cat Face Emoji” by eeveestho: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4367207

“The Lion and the House Cat” by Evanings, MusicPrincess655: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5942416

“Lipgloss” by SatyrSyd37: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5844193

“Yaku and the Beanstalk” by Mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2765213“Touch” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4733345

“What Not to Wear” by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor): http://archiveofourown.org/works/3709861

“The Usual Red Velvet” by SpartanSiren: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4517487

Kagehina

“Oblivious To Love” by Karamasu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5038585

“Control” by shizuoh: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5543744

“Blush” by SatyrSyd37: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5584468

“In Transit” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3346724

Daisuga

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Matchmaker Extraordinaire (Daisuga Edition)” by whatisitkirschtein: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2441846

“Exception to the rule” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2330126“Perfectionism” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3189353

Asanoya

“Flower Crown Prince” by whatisitkirschtein: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3184778

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke: Matchmaker Extraordinaire” by whatisitkirschtein: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1906593

“Out of the ordinary” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385119?view_adult=true

Kuroken

“Pretty girls make me nervous” by ebenroot (nic98ole): http://archiveofourown.org/works/3509384

“Will You Be My Player Two?” by Karamasu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4982818

“Molten Earth” by shizuoh: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6107449

“Neko Kissaten” by aesthetic_chamii: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5964592

“I Know When That Hotline Bling” by stripperannie: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6047035

Yamatsuki

“Worth It” by shizuoh: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5673094

Matsuhana

“Books and Coffee” by kiyala: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6113958

“Settled” by kiyala: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6123748

“Insight” by laconicGhost: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6144748

“Something of a disaster” by latenights: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6145594

“Parting Words” by kiyala: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6266188

“It’s Just That Easy” by Tae (erentitanjaeger): http://archiveofourown.org/works/6339400

“Chocolate” by tellalie: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6338779

“I know something now I didn’t know before” by talking_to_angels: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6355102

“After School Special” by ayleyinator: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6432835

Iwaoi

“Of Pick-up Lines and Idiots in Love” by Karamasu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4852124

“Concealer” by SatyrSyd37: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5488196

“Oikawa and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day” by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6269749

“Oikawa tries to do feelings” by Chrystie & kate882: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6194602

“Smashed” by keitaiga: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248482

“Things that change, things that stay the same” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2854208/chapters/6398033

“Old and new” by mysecretfanmoments: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5529593

Kinkuni

“Talk me down” by knightswatch: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5732818

“It’s Not What You Think…?” by pickledplumes: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5843467

Kyouhaba

“Camellias” by kiyala: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6075165

“Forget-Me-Nots” by kiyala: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6104767

“Team Mom” by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6235492

“You kill me boy (XO)” by knightswatch: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6245518

“Facade” by kiyala: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6247234

“In Which Seijou Finds Out That Even Aggressive Puppies Like To Be Petted” by RaixAngel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359155

Multi-Ship

“Birds of prey” by stilinskisbitch: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662672

“Aristocats” by stilinskisbitch: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4675097

“Oh captain, my captain” by stilinskisbitch: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4718723

“Inalienable champs” by stilinskisbitch: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4823879

“I feel so small in this vast world, but being with you makes me feel a little bit bigger” by pwoutagonist: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5408465

“Karasuno Coffee -Drabbles” by nacibecca: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2317820/chapters/5102390

“Because being best friends are not enough” by nekokenmasan: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5975428


End file.
